


Jealous

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluffy, I love jealous!seth, M/M, pre slash, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues, this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jealousy, gay clubs, and naked seth... just another day in the rollins-reigns household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“Roman! Breakfast!”

It was the third time Seth called his soon to be husband for breakfast that morning. He made them whole wheat pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, along with turkey sausage and eggs for protein. It was everything Roman loved in one plate yet all the got back call after call was silence. Seth left the deliciously plated food on the table then walked towards their room, only to see Roman sleeping in bed with their dog, Kevin wrapped in his arms. He smiled at both of them and came over to place a sleeping Kevin on the floor before he gave Roman a soft kiss on the cheek. “Romie..” Seth whispered as he caressed his bearded face gently, “Wake up… breakfast is ready!”

Roman just grumbled in response, his large hand grabbing his partner up under his legs so he could pull Seth into bed with him. Seth yelped in excitement as he fell back against the pillows and was trapped between Roman's strong arms. ‘’I know exactly what I want for breakfast,” the samoan cage fighter began to say as he looked down at a smiling face, “And It starts with Seth and ends with Rollins.” Roman smirked at the blush he was able to get out of his partner. He grabbed Seth's ass in his hands and Seth just giggled and rolled his eyes.

“We had sex last night and you're already craving me again?” Seth smiled as he looked down at his tough MMA fighter who happened to be pouting like crazy right now. “It's almost like… I'm the best you've ever had,” The librarian teases, while nuzzling his nose close to his fiancé’s. Roman laughed and nodded at his boyfriend, then gave him a few chaste kisses before Seth pulled back gently, “Well it's not like you have a lot to compare it to anyway… I mean before we met you had only been in two relationships before, Tyler and Cody. So you really only slept with 3 men.”

It was half true, Roman had two long term relationships before Seth, one was with Tyler, Roman's first love who ended up breaking his heart, the next was Cody a guy who Roman thought he loved but… it didn't end well either. Before that, Roman only dated women. It took a long time for him to realize… he only liked guys.

“Well dated 3, but slept with 5.” Roman corrected him. Seth's brows shot up in confusion as he sat up on top of his fiancé, giving him a confused look.

“Five? I thought you only slept with four? Tyler, Cody, that guy at the bar after we first met and me?” Seth asked back seriously.

“Well, yeah… and Dean too.” Roman laughed with a shrug. He tried to pull Seth back into him but was stopped by Seth's hand with the ring he gave him, permanently around his finger.

“What do you mean well yeah Dean too? You never told me you slept with Dean!” Seth got off of Roman and sat to the side of him, looking down at Roman like he had just said something out of this world. He couldn't believe this. He actually slept with Dean? “How did this happen? When? How come you never told me?”

“I don't know?” Roman sat up now, sensing the change of mood in the room, “Babe I swear I thought I told you? It was about a year before we met. Cody had broken up with me again and… I was down. Dean and Sasha were on the outs and we were hella drunk. Dean had only slept with a few guys before me so he wasn't really experienced or anything but… one thing lead to another and we fucked in my room. It didn't mean anything. We both just moved on. I went on to fall in love with the greatest guy ever and Dean is in a situationship with Tony.”

Seth listened but the scowl on his face was too permanent for his own good. He shook his head then bounced off the bed, arms crossed as he stood in front of him. “Did I or did I not ask you if anything happened between you and Dean before we got serious?”

“Well yes but-” Roman began to say.

“No buts Roman Reigns. You lied to me. You kept this a fucking secret until now and what? expect me to be okay with the fact that you and Dean fucked?” Seth was heated. How could Roman keep something like this from him? “I'm so pissed off right now… I can't believe you slept with Dean.”

“Why can't you believe it?” Roman asked, as he got out of bed, and stood in front of Seth. “Is this really about me sleeping with Dean ages ago or are you… just jealous?”

“Shut up.” Seth spat back, trying to hide his truth in anger and pettiness. “I'm not jealous that you fucked him. Why would I be?” Seth turned his nose up at him then walked out of the room. Roman followed, quietly snickering at how petty his fiancé was being right now.

“Babe…” Roman grabbed at him from behind, holding Seth's middle as he spoke, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It slipped my mind okay?” Seth still refused to talk to him, “What do I need to do to make you happy again? You were all smiles this morning, I want that back, I want you smiling.”

Seth breathed out softly, and then turned around in his arms. “I think it's only fair since you got to sleep with your best friend… I get too as well.”

Roman eyes popped open in confusion, “What? You wanna sleep with Dean?” He didn't know why but.. that thought alone was pissing him off.

“That would certainly piss you off.” Seth laughed, “Wouldn't it?”

Roman’s jaw tensed as he looked at Seth. No fucking way. He was not, will not… ever let him sleep with Dean. Not even in the fucking afterlife. “You're not sleeping with my best friend, Seth. I slept with Dean before we even met. No way am I gonna sit here like a fool while you fuck my best friend!”

“Oh so you get to sleep with whoever you want but when it comes to me wanting too you act like a jealous brat!” Seth huffed, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Seth! You're being absolutely unreasonable right now.”

“No! I'm being totally reasonable. In fact, forget about Dean because tonight we are sooo going out to a gay club and guess what? I'm gonna flirt with ALL the guys I want and you're not going to do ANYTHING about it!” Seth uncrossed his hands then stomped off towards the bedroom, but Roman was hot on his heel, quickly following him.

“All this because I fucked Dean a lifetime ago? Really Seth?” Roman asked, watching Seth pick up Kevin and turn on the tv in their room, ignoring Roman completely.

“Deal with it,” Seth replied, as he softly stroked Kevin's fur, “And go eat your breakfast. It's gonna get cold.”

Roman shook his head, “I'm gonna go out with you tonight because I know you're only doing this to make me jealous but jokes on you, I don't get jealous often.’ Roman smiled at Seth's obvious scowl. Kevin barked, and jumped down from Seth’s lap to jump at the edge of the bed, waiting for Roman to pick him up. “Oh and thanks for the breakfast babe,” he said as he carried Kevin out with him, “LOVE YOU.”

“I love you too, you JACKASS.” Seth screamed back.

* * *

 

When the clock hit 10, Seth and Roman were getting out of their car together and walking towards the new gay club, “The Gateway,” Roman tried to hold Seth's hand as they walked but his fiancé just pulled away, entering the club without a further say to his future husband. Roman sighed, planting himself near the bar as he watched Seth go straight towards the middle of the dance floor, and start to move his hips. He was dancing by himself for a while, smiling as he looked towards Roman, who was watching nonchalantly. He was glad Seth was having fun, even though they didn't come here under the best circumstances, he liked seeing Seth smiling and happy... at any cost.

Once it hit 12am, a flood of gay guys started to fill the club. Roman kept his eyes on Seth, who was now on his 6th mixed drink, in only a tank top and his tight skinny jeans as he danced to a Lady Gaga mix. Roman was on his third drink himself, waiting for Seth to tell him he was ready to give up his quest to make Roman jealous so that they could just go home. He was in the middle of texting their driver to come around soon to get them when someone walked over to Seth, and smiled, pulling him in to dance.

“Hey cutie,” The big muscled, tall, great teeth guy said to Seth on the dance floor. “You come here all by your lonesome tonight?”

Seth smiled back as they danced, his eyes taken off of Roman for a second as he looked at the guy in front of him, “You're cute, but I came here with my boyfriend,” He told him as he tried to push away, but the guy pulled him right back in, holding Seth tight by his waist.

“C’mon baby…” He spoke right near Seth's mouth, at this point, making Seth fear he was going to try and kiss him. “Just give me one dance? Or a nice blow job in the bathroom… whichever you prefer.” Seth told him to fuck off over the loud music and tried pushed him back again but this time the guy's hands traveled down towards his ass. He was about to squeeze Seth’s cheeks with both hands when he felt a hand on his wrist, immediately twisting it backwards.

“If someone tells you no, it means no.” Roman grabs the guy by his wrist and twists it harder, “Is that clear?” The guy screamed out yes and nodded at Roman before the MMA fighter pushed back into the crowd then grabbed at Seth's hand to take him over to the bar, “I just had to watch that guy almost molest you on the fucking dance floor. Can we go now?” He asked, in a pissed off tone.

“I could've handled that myself!” Seth tried not to sound turned on at how jealous Roman looked. It was working, he was finally going to prove his point. “I didn't need you to run in and save me!”

“Babe I will always be there for you, even if you don't need it.” Roman pulled him in close, his arms circling Seth's middle, watching Seth fight his smile. “I love you, now can we stop this and go home?”

“Fine we can go home, but first admit that I made you jealous, or no sex for one week.”

“Are you serious?” Roman laughed as he held Seth’s hand out of the club, “I'm not admitting that I was jealous because I wasn't.”

“Then I guess you won't be getting any for an entire week.” Seth shrugged teasingly… making Roman jaw set tight as they got in the car. Once they got in and were off to their home Roman turned towards Seth in the car, picked him up into his lap and immediately started to kiss him. Seth moaned against his mouth, Roman's hands were rougher, a man possessed with jealousy and anger… a side he didn't show often. Seth whimpered when he palmed his ass, and slowly grinded him against his clothed erection. Goddamn, Roman couldn't win this easily. Seth was gonna get him to admit to being jealous one way or the other.

“Still wanna go a week without my dick?” Roman asked smirking as Seth slowly dry humped him in the backseat.

  
“Mmm.. as a matter of fact…” Seth gave him a passionate kiss, then pulled back, sliding off of Roman's lap and back into his seat, “Yeah, I do.” he laughed, “Romie you forget, I go months without that dick when you're training. A week won't bother me… but you…” His hands slowly curled around Roman's erection, straining big underneath his jeans, “I don't think you can, daddy. So why not admit it… say you got jealous and then you can have me… anyway you want.”

Roman groaned, fucking Seth was a fucking tease and he knew it. The car thankfully stopped in front of their building, they both got out and quickly Seth ran over to the elevators where Roman caught up to him, both men smiling mischievously as they waited. Eric, the building concierge saw them snickering and smiling and it made him smile happily, “Mr. Reigns, Mr. Rollins, having a nice night?” Eric asked both of them.

“I know I am.” Seth winked at Eric as the elevator dinged, then he got in. Eric noticed Roman too focused on Seth to say anything. They rode the elevator up to the top floor and once they were inside, Roman grabbed at Seth from behind, his hands touching and squeezing every part of his body. Seth fell back against him, his head on Roman's shoulder as his thumbs breezed over his nipples gently, making him moan. “Mm, Romie.. you know that feels good, but…” Seth, that fucking tease pushed him away again so he could take off his shirt, feeling tight abs and a hairy chest. “You know I need to hear something from you before you can fuck me baby.”

“Fuck, Seth. Don't tease me.” Roman said as his own shirt fell and he slowly walked towards his soon to be husband. Seth smiled defiantly, knowing that Roman was ready to give in just for a taste of him. He loved being able to have that kind of power over the most dangerous man in America.

“C’mon baby… tell me what I wanna hear,” Seth replied as his jeans came slowly down his hairy thighs, kicked off along with his shoes. He was standing there in nothing but his fuck me briefs Roman brought him from Rio last year. “Say it and I'm yours.”

“I was jealous,” Roman tells him as he steps into his personal space, “Because the thought of another man getting to touch you drives me wild. Because, I love you and want to love you for the rest of my life.” Roman picked Seth up under his thighs and carried him towards the bedroom. They kissed passionately as Roman opened and closed the door, Kevin barked as soon as they came in, and both men ignored him as Seth was placed on the bed, with Roman leaning up so he could get off his jeans.

“I was jealous too baby,” Seth admits as he unbuckles Roman's belt. “I don't like that Dean had you before me.” His hold on Roman’s belt releases replaced with his hands in between Roman's boxers, grabbing hold of his dick to stroke slowly. “Baby,” Seth whispered softly in between kisses, “He's not better than me… right?”

“Seth…” Roman stopped Seth’s hand gently so he could look at him. “No one is better than you.” Roman assured him, before his pants fell off of him as well as their underwear. “Now come here…” He grabbed at Seth's leg, making him laugh as he was pulled up into a sitting position his back to the front of Roman. “Get the lube baby, and then bounce that beautiful ass on this dick.”

Seth nodded excitedly as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and handed it to Roman. As he lubed up and slowly lined himself up with Seth’s tight entrance, Seth began to ride him and Roman wondered…

If maybe they should get jealous… more often.

**Author's Note:**

> written simply because not enough jealous!seth exists in rolleigns. Leave me a comment and kudos! -Melle


End file.
